Amores Adolecentes
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Para Emmet Swan, ser un adolecente es genial y aun mas, cuando estudias en el instituto Twilight, pero que pasaría si tu pequeña hermanita decidiera estudiar junto a ti¿Se acabaran las noches de locuras,diversión y amor?¿O apenas están comenzando? Mal Sum
1. Descubrimientos

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

— No soy gay — repetía una y otra vez en busca de que le creyese. Asentí sin siquiera estar convencida si mentía para ocultar una verdad que lo avergonzaba o mentía por que quería hacerlo y no tenia suficiente confianza en mí como para admitir que era gay… — Puedes dejar de pensar que te miento — lo observe sorprendida solo para encontrarme con su mirada molesta

— Lo siento — me disculpe sintiendo mi rostro arder. Esta segura que en estos momentos mi rostro debía de estar de un color rojo escarlata y aquella sonrisa de Edward me lo confirmaba. Rió divertido, colocando la palma de su mano el tope de mi cabeza para inmediatamente comenzar a despeinar mi cabello

— Seremos grandes amigos

— Tonto — refunfuñe quitando su mano de mi cabeza — Eso mismo dijo Alice ¿Acaso piensan igual?

— No lo creo — aseguro siguiendo con el recorrido. Edward era el encargado de mostrarme todas las instalaciones del edificio ya que según él era su deber como jefe de dormitorios y compañero de cuarto. Al escucharlo solo atine a reír puesto a que la seriedad con la que lo había dicho era digno de un agente del FBI — Alice habría agregado el que serian las mejores amigas ¿Me equivoco?

— ¿Lees mentes?

— Después de todo me he crecido con Alice, lo más razonable sería que la conociera, así como Emmett creció contigo y te conoce a ti

— Hmp — me limite a contestar, observando de soslayo como su mirada se posaba en ningún lugar en particular. A lo lejos pude observar como un grupo de chicos peleaban lanzándose los unos a los otros. Fruncí el ceño y pensar que más de una chica aun soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul… Con ver escenas como esas, dicho sueño terminaría hecho trizas

— No siempre son tan brutos — escuche como decía Edward de seguro al observar mi mirada asustada ate aquellos chicos que al parecer tenían como único objetivo matarse los unos a los otros. Lo observe con incredulidad haciéndole saber con esa simple mirada que no creía en absoluto sus palabras. Sonrió una milésima de segundos — Cuando los conozcas te darás cuenta de que pueden ser una increíbles personas; Cada uno tiene una personalidad distinta por lo cual te divertirás de diversas maneras e iras descubriendo a unos increíbles hermano mayores

— Eso sonó muy alentador. Gracias

— Sol espero que no intenten conquistarte; Eso sí seria feo… para ti, por supuesto — ¿Alentador? ¡Era un idiota! Pude observar perfectamente aquella sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado en su rostro por una milésima de segundos. Se estaba vengando por jactarlo de gay

— ¡Te vi!

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Vi esa sonrisita tuya — le acuse enfurruñada

— No sé de que hablas — Fingió una perfecta expresión de inocencia sin siquiera detener sus pasos. Me acerque solo un poco a él al encontrarme frente a aquellos chicos que habían dejado de golpeare solo para observarnos atónitos

— ¿Edward? — escuche que decía un muchacho abriendo y cerrando repetidamente sus ojos como si creyese que lo que observaba en esos momentos eran imaginaciones suyas. Los otros chicos por su parte solo se observaban asombrados entre sí — ¿Tu? ¿Con una chica?

— Es mi compañera de cuarto

— ¡La recuerdo! ¡Es la hermana de Emmett! — señalo un chico rubio con orgullo recibiendo una exclamación por parte de todos. Por más que quisiera imaginarme una situación más rara… no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que el estar en mitad de un pasillo con más de cinco chicos observándote con distintas expresiones y morisquetas, ya era lo suficientemente raro…

— ¿Sales con la hermana de Emmett?

— No

— ¿Sales con una chica? — pregunto otro con un deje de burla en su voz. Mi acompañante gruño de manera audible. En ese momento no supe a quien le temía mas, a esos chicos con un grave complejo de boxeadores o a Edward en cual al parecer parecía tener un complejo de lobo — Lo siento

— No se lastimen— sonreí ante las palabras de preocupación que Edward le dirigía a aquellos chicos — Luego la alfombra se mancha con su sangre y los del servicio de limpieza se quejan — mi sonrisa se transformo a una mueca de incredulidad. Y pensar que él solo se preocupaba por la alfombra — Vamos, Bella, el recorrido aun continua

— Claro — asentí volteándome hacia aquellos chicos que parecían estar demasiado acalorados debido a la pelea que en ese memento parecía estar en un entretiempo — Adiós muchachos

— Cuídate guapa — exclamó uno por sobre el saludo de los otros. Me acerque hacia Edward quien ya se encontraba unos tramos más adelante esperándome. No volteé para observar pero por las quejas y exclamaciones de dolor supuse que aquella pelea que mantenían aquellos chicos había comenzado nuevamente

— ¿Seguro que no se dañaran?

— No. Pero cada uno sabe su límite y aquello les sirve a la hora de decidir cuándo salirse de la pelea — informo. Ya desde la mañana me encontraba en aquel instituto y algo me _decía _que después de todo aquel instituto era más anormal de lo que había pensado — Te será sencillo acostumbrarte a todo ¿tienes alguna pregunta sobre algo en particular?

— Sobre todo en articular

— Bien; Comenzare desde el principio. Este es el edificio dos de los chicos y tal como habrás notado hay mucho mas edificios por los alrededores — asentí — Aquellos edificios son los edificios tres, uno y cuatro

— ¿Debo saber algo sobre ellos?

— Nada en particular — suspiro deteniéndose frente a una puerta, apoyando su espalda sobre una de la pared. Por primera vez pude realmente apreciar lo profundo de su mirada; Me sorprendí a mi misma al encontrarme comparando los ojos de todas aquellas personas que conocía, buscando alguno que se pareciera a aquellos ojos esmeraldas que Edward poseía — ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto extrañado. Sonreí con nerviosismo, tal vez mi escrutinio no fue tan discreto como pretendía

— Nada…Nada de nada… — me golpe mentalmente al escuchar mi voz con un tono completamente dubitativo. Carraspeé un par de veces ante la mirada divertida de Edward. Odiaba su mirada divertida…Idiota — ¿Debo saber algo más?

— Tenemos una sala en común; Allí es en donde todo el edificio dos suele juntarse a jugar, charlar o simplemente estar. Los almuerzos, desayunos y cenas se servirán en la cafetería aunque siempre puede pedir comida en algún restaurant de por los alrededores

— ¿Puedo?

— En realidad sí, pero preferiría que no comieras en nuestra habitación — asentí aun no muy segura — Las luces no suelen tener un pequeño desperfecto técnico, por lo cual no debes asustarte si por casualidad en mitad de la noche en alguna ocasión se apagan

— No me asustare — asegure ofendida ante sus palabras. Técnicamente creía que era una especie de miedosa o algo por el estilo — No me asusto fácilmente

— Las filmaciones de la casa embrujada no decían lo mismo — lo escuche mascullar por lo bajo. Gruñí, esta vez, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en brazo izquierdo. Me observo con su ceño fruncido, sorprendido. En un pequeño arrebato infantil, le saque la lengua aun a sabiendas de que eso le causaría gracioso y riera — tienes un buen brazo — aseguró sobándose el brazo el lugar en donde le había golpeado — Hasta me duele

— Cállate

— Aun no. Tienes que saber unas cuantas cosas más. Eres la única chica en… bastante tiempo que ha quedado por error en el sector de los chicos. Algunos no se acostumbraran a tu presencia como lo harán otros; no te asustes si se comportan como… idiotas. No dejes que se pasen de listos, cualquier cosa me avisaras sin siquiera dudarlo ¿Entiendes?

— Entendido

— Bien— sonrío acercándose aun más a aquella blanca puerta en la cual nos encontrábamos a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sin siquiera pensarlo y con un rápido movimiento abrió aquella puerta para segundos después cerrarla — Aquí no están

— ¿Quiénes?

— Todos

— Alguna vez te han dicho que tus respuestas a preguntas son realmente fastidiosas

— No

— Eso sí que es raro. Supongo que seré la primera persona en decírtelo. Tus repuestas son frustrantes, molestas y…No ayudan en lo absoluto a responder las preguntas que se te hacen —me observo extrañado para luego soltar una débil carcajada y a su vez negaba lentamente. Me encogí de hombros esperando a que el me guiara el camino para encontrar a "Todos"

— Eres rara

— Y lo dice el chico que no sale con chicas — comente con sorna al recordar las palabras de aquellos muchachos del pasillo

— ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

— tus mismo amigos lo dijeron ¿Recuerdas? — Pregunte con simpleza —…"¿Tu? ¿Con una chica?"… …"¿Sales con una chica?"… — cite las mismas palabras que había escuchado decir a los chicos. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas flamearon con algo no solo parecido a la furia sino que también a la frustración

— ¡No soy gay!

— Nunca dije que lo fueras — respondí con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia. Aun no entendía porque le costa tanto admitir que era gay; En tiempos como estos el ser gay no era la gran novedad — ¿Acaso lo eres? — sin tiempo a reaccionar, me vi obligada al pegar del todo mi cuerpo a la blanca pared. Las manos de Edward se encontraban a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras que su cuerpo solo se encontraba a centímetros del mío. Enarque una de mis cejas observándolo a los ojos

— Juzgas demasiado rápido a las personas

— Solo me baso en los hechos y pruebas ¿Tu? ¿En qué te basa para dejarme atrapada entre la pared y tú… persona?

— Tengo mis propios métodos para hacer entender ciertas cosas a las personas — se encogió de hombros hablando con total naturalidad. Me encontraba en exceso nerviosa al poder sentir el cálido halito de Edward a pocos centímetros de mi rostro

— ¿Q-Que h-haces? —Pregunte con voz trémula al sentir como se acercaba cada vez más a mí hasta el punto de que su nariz rozara mi cuello

— Hules a fresias — declaro con una estúpida sonrisa victoriosa. Lo empuje, logrando que casi se cayera al suelo, sin embargo para su maldita suerte logro recuperar el equilibrio — Y dices que no le temes a nada. Debiste haber visto tu rostro — rió quedamente ganándose otro fuerte golpe de mi parte — ¡Auch!

— Idiota

— Aun así seremos muy buenos amigos

— Por supuesto… — sonreí cariñosa — Siempre es lindo aceptar a nuevos amigos gay

— ¡Que no soy gay!

.

.

Observe extrañada como todos aquellos muchachos entraban y salían rápidamente de aquella habitación la cual parecía ser la de una persona muy sociable. Observe a Edward, que a pesar de estar un poco enfadado porque yo no aceptara su estúpida mentira de que no era gay, me hizo una señal con la mano indicándome que nos adentráramos a aquella habitación

— ¿Emmett? — allí a un costado de la habitación se encontraba mi gran y torpe hermano tomando con el mando de control de una extravagante y nueva consola de videojuego última generación. Debía averiguar cuánto dinero le daba Charlie por su mesada — tu y Charlie me estafan — asegure al ver que el gran cuarto de mi hermano se encontraba repleto de cosas de última tecnología y por el completo valiosas

— ¡Bells! — exclamo sin siquiera escucharme — Me alegra verte pequeña — aseguro dejando de lado aquella consola de videos juego para acercarse hacia mi e intentar ahogarme con uno de sus abrazos. Solté un quejido de disconformidad o tal vez fueron mis pulmones a punto de explotar… no lo sé a ciencia cierta — Me entere lo de los cuarto. Confió en Edward, el será un buen compañero de habitación — inmediatamente una idea surgió…

— Tú podrías ser mi compañero— asegure — Edward o yo me podría mudar aquí y ambos como buenos hermano que somos compartiríamos la habitación

— No…No lo creo — rasco su nuca de manera nerviosa

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues…yo… — se vio interrumpido por un muchacho que le estaba entregando unos cincuenta dólares o tal vez menos sin embargo lo que me sorprendió fue que Emmett tras compartir una sonrisa de complicidad con el chico le entrego una pack de cervezas enlatadas. Y lo comprendí… él… él era…

— ¡Eres un traficante! — chille histérica. Mi hermano… mi supuesto ejemplo a seguir era…el traficante personal de los alumnos del instituto

**Edward Pov**

Sin poderlo evitar comencé a reír ante no solo la expresión sorprendida de Emmett sino también la de Bella. Esa chica resulto ser más interesante, sincera y divertida de lo que había imaginado. Me tumbe en el sofá más cercano ara poder observar con mejor comodidad como Bella le propinaba una fuerte colleja a Emmett quien solo sonreía con inocencia

— Eres… ¿Cómo?... ¡Tú! — las frases inconclusas de Bella demostraban su grado de confusión. Ya podía imaginármela creyendo el tipo de "cosas" que tal vez según ella traficaba Emmett. Si tan solo supiera que su hermano solo se encargaba de suministrar alcohol, chicles, caramelos, cigarrillos y otras pequeñas y estúpidas cosas. Con solo observar la expresión de Bella ya incluso podía saber que pensaba que su hermano "traficaba" drogas

Reí ante ese pensamiento. Emmett tenía razón…

_**Flash Back**_

— Entonces; No entiendo — murmuró Jasper recostándose en la cama de Emmett quien solo nos observaba a ambos. Nos encontrábamos en la habitación del grandote planeando el cómo haríamos para obligar a la hermanita de Emmett a abandonar el instituto — Faltan tres días para que llegue tu hermana…

— Bella. Lo sé, pero ella es inteligente y…

— Eso quiere decir que la inteligencia se salto una generación — masculle lo suficientemente alto como para que Emmett me escuchara e inevitablemente lo hizo, lo cual causo que lanzara hacia mi un balón de soccer — Solo bromeo

— Bien. Deben saber que Bella, siempre es torpe, sus obras de arte son un desastre o al menos lo son cuan do intenta hacerlas, es cabezota y terca como nadie, desprovista de todo sentido común y no reconoce el peligro cuando lo ve. Ella es… dulce y tierna pero a su vez enojona y ruda. Ella es complicada y extremadamente única y peculiar

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Sonreí al escuchar los gritos de Bella dirigidos hacia un muy asustado Emmett. Ese grandote tenía razón…su hermana resultaba ser de lo más peculiar…

* * *

_**Hola gente preciosa. Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del mi imaginación…Si está falto de imaginación déjenme decirles que lo siento mucho…Como todos deben de saber cada capítulo surge sin premeditarlo, simplemente me siento frente a la computadora y… ¡Guala! Un nuevo capítulo (aunque no siempre suceda y he allí mis retrasos)…. Eso no quiere decir que los capítulos sean grandiosos pero aun así estoy conforme con este capítulo y espero que ustedes también estén conformes**_

_**En fin…Espero sus hermosos comentarios sobre lo que les pareció este Capitulo**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡No olviden sus Reviews! **_


	2. Nota

**...No sé ni cómo empezar a contarles lo furiosa que estoy. Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia, al igual que otras tantas más de mis historias, que en un principio tenían más capítulos ahora tiene solo uno. Quiero aclarar que NO FUI YO LA QUE BORRO TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS, por el contrario, al parecer, alguien se adentro a mi cuenta y decidió borrar parte de mis historias…**

**Miren. Ciertamente en este momento tengo ganas de mandar todo al demonio, porque un imberbe decidió que al parecer, algunas de mis historias no le agradaban. No sé quien fue, pero créanme que para el que fue (que tal vez este leyendo esto) quiero decirle que MADURE y que implemente su tiempo en hacer mejores cosas que borrar el trabajo de una persona que implemento parte de su tiempo en escribir cada capítulo para que estos les gustasen a sus lectoras. **

**Sin más, las dejo, porque sé que si sigo escribiendo, más de un improperio dirigido hacia ESA persona en particular será escrito en esta nota. Disculpen la molestarías, y desde ya, como ya he dicho en un capitulo de mi historia, feliz navidad...**


End file.
